


Kill The Light

by KaixChan



Category: Criminal Minds, Numb3rs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaixChan/pseuds/KaixChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Spencer Reid was a precious treasure. A treasure that needed to be captured and examined. Charlie makes it a mission to do just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Lacuna Coil's song by the same name. 
> 
> **Warning:** Dark themes and hinted Eppescest. What can I say, even though I love Charlie/Spencer, I'm always an Eppescest girl at heart.

Charlie looks at his companions in crime and nods at each one of them, giving orders about what he wants them to do. He raises his hand and smirks behind it, a screen blinking in front of him of a tall man with expressive eyes and a voice the mob boss found himself drawn to.

He smiles at Amita, who looks at him and gives a curt nod. She understands. They understood each other on a level no one else did and that was specifically why he kidnapped her from her home five years ago.

Her family never knew. They assumed she was dead and it worked for the both of them.

“I’ll try to find out more about him,” Amita says with a feral grin and fire dancing in her eyes. “I’ll report back to you in a few hours, boss.”

Charlie waves his hand in response, sending her away. 

The man would be his by the end of the week. He knows it. 

He’ll kill anyone who gets in his way of his prized possession.

**X**

Charlie looks at the man tied to the chair. Dr. Spencer Reid. At last, his treasure belonged to him and not in the grips of those damn federal agents. 

Spencer was more beautiful in person. Charlie decides on the spot that he’ll be keeping this one for a long time, maybe even making him one of his own. It would be hard to break an agent, but he’s had experience.

He broke his own brother, after all. The man who obeyed and upheld the law for years was broken by his baby brother’s doe eyes and innocent expressions. By the time he learned it was all an act, it was too late.

“What are you going to do with him?”

Said brother comes in the room, eyes wide with curiosity, knife strapped to his side. Charlie shrugs as Don comes closer, grinning a little at the hand that rests on his shoulder. Don was fully broken and would follow Charlie to death, of this the mob boss is fully certain.

“Teach him our ways,” Charlie murmurs, his grin widening to a predatory smirk. “Break him like I broke you, brother mine. However, if he tries to run, I’ll have to ruin his beautiful face. I wouldn’t want that, so you’ll have to help me.”

Don nods. “Whatever you want, Charlie.” 

**X**

Charlie watches as his prize opens his eyes, blinking at the harsh light in the room. Amita stands next to him, twirling a gun in her dainty hands, ready to shoot if he gave the order. 

“Where am I?” Spencer mumbles as he fully wakes, eyes wide as he takes in his situation and the people in front of him. Charlie can see the federal agent hiding behind his eyes and his lips curl. It would be so much fun breaking this man, maybe even more than when he broke his brother.

“Welcome to your new home, Spencer Reid,” Charlie purrs, leaning forward so he’s eye to eye with his captive. 

“Don’t try anything funny,” Amita says, her finger resting on the trigger of her gun. “The boss doesn’t want us to ruin your pretty face but I have no problems with doing so if you make a wrong move.”

The man’s eyes flick over to stare at the woman and he blinks before Charlie sees the realization dawn on his face. “Amita Ramanujan... Everyone thinks you’re dead,” he says, his voice guarded and flat. 

“As you can see, she’s perfectly fine, Dr. Reid,” the mob boss reassures, moving so a hand rests on Spencer’s cheek. “She’s been with me willingly for five years. It took some… convincing, but she’s fully devoted to me and my cause. Everyone here, they’re here because they want to be.”

“You’d kill them if they left,” Spencer says in a matter-of-fact tone. “Your profile told us you’re a sadistic bastard who tortures people until they can’t take anymore. Your life for them becomes the only life they know. If we took them from you and showed them what an actual life was like-…”

“They would still follow me,” Charlie whispers, his voice hard. “Trust me on that, Spencer.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“I can call you whatever I like, my precious little genius.” Charlie waves over one of his subordinates and she brings over a machine. “Now, everyone who is mine has a brand to show they are. I’ll have to mark you so you know who you belong to, darling.”

The profiler’s screams and Charlie’s laughter contradict each other like fire and ice.

**X**

“What’s so special about him?” Amita inquiries once Spencer passed out. “Sure, he’s tall, but he’s so lanky and… plain.”

“Are you questioning me?” Charlie asks, his voice sweet but his face telling a different story. “You know what happens to people who question me, love.”

“No,” the woman says quickly, her eyes expressing a fraction of fear. “I never imagined him to be your type, that’s all.”

“There’s many things you don’t know about me, Amita,” Charlie replies with a sadistic grin forming on his face. “Now, let’s move him to a more secure room. I don’t want anyone else touching him.”

Amita nods and does as her boss asks. 

**X**

“He’s awake,” Don tells Charlie after a few hours pass. Charlie raises a brow at his brother and tips his head in what would have been an innocent looking gesture if not for the feral glint in his eyes. “He’s muttering about how his team will find him, but I know they won’t. You’re too good, brother.”

“I’m glad you know that, Donnie,” Charlie replies, standing on his toes to give Don a kiss on the cheek. “Go with Amita. She has a new assignment for you that I think you’ll just _love._ ” His voice dropped to a low, suggestive register on the last word and Don smirks when he hears it. They did some harmless flirting with each other from time to time to keep things interesting.

Don leaves and Charlie opens the door, coming eye to eye with his precious gem. “Are you enjoying your time here?” he asks, not really caring about the answer. Spencer was his now and he would make sure he could take the man off his leash soon. 

“You don’t care about my answer,” Spencer deadpans, flicking his eyes up. “I can’t believe Don Eppes is in on this. He was a decorated FBI agent and one of the best in his field. Everyone thought he was lost in action.”

“As I told you before, sweet thing, everyone who is with me is with me willingly,” Charlie reinstates. “It took a while, but my brother does everything I ask and one of the most loyal followers I have.”

He smirks. “Now, let’s do some more to you so I can take you off your leash…”


End file.
